xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweety Bird
Tweety (also known as Tweety Pie and Tweety Bird) is a cute Yellow canary in the Looney Tunes continuity. Creation Bob Clampett created the character that would become Tweety in the 1942 short A Tale of Two Kitties, pitting him against two hungry cats named Babbit and Catstello (based on the famous comedians Abbott and Costello). On the original model sheet, Tweety was named Orson (which was also the name of a bird character from an earlier Clampett cartoon Wacky Blackout). Tweety was originally not a domestic canary, but simply a generic (and wild) baby bird in an outdoors nest: naked (pink), jowly, and also far more aggressive and saucy, as opposed to the later, more well-known version of him as a less hot-tempered (but still somewhat ornery) yellow canary. In the documentary Bugs Bunny: Superstar, animator Clampett stated, in a sotto voce "aside" to the audience, that Tweety had been based "on my own naked baby picture". Clampett did two more shorts with the "naked genius", as a Jimmy Durante-ish cat once called him in A Gruesome Twosome. The second Tweety short, Birdy and the Beast, finally bestowed the baby bird with his new name, and gave him his blue eyes. Many of Mel Blanc's characters are known for speech impediments. One of Tweety's most noticeable is that /s/, /k/, and /g/ are changed to /t/, /d/, or (final s) /θ/; for example, "pussy cat" comes out as "putty tat", later rendered "puddy tat", and "sweetie pie" comes out as "tweetie pie", hence his name. He also has trouble with liquid consonants: as with Elmer Fudd, /l/ and /r/ come out as /w/. In Canary Row and Putty Tat Trouble, he begins the cartoon by singing a song about himself, "I'm a tweet wittow biwd in a gilded cage; Tweety'th my name but I don't know my age. I don't have to wuwy and dat is dat; I'm tafe in hewe fwom dat ol' putty tat." (Translation: "I'm a sweet little bird in a gilded cage...") Aside from this speech challenge, Tweety's voice is that of Bugs Bunny's, only sped up (if The Old Grey Hare, which depicts Bugs as an infant, is any indication of that); the only difference is that Bugs doesn't have trouble pronouncing /s/, /k/ and /g/ as mentioned above. Rivalry Tweety and Sylvester are always after each other, much like Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote and Tom & Jerry. Sylvester is constantly trying to eat Tweety, and the yellow canary, in turn, is usually avoiding him with ease. Although Sylvester has laid hands on Tweety and got Tweety in his mouth on some occasions, most of the time he has never succeeded in eating the canary. On one cartoon skit, Sylvester succeeded in eating Tweety in a hospital where Sylvester, Tweety, and a bulldog were hospitalized and Granny was their nurse and once Granny found out that Sylvester ate Tweety, she did an x-ray on Sylvester and cut him open and got Tweety out. Most of the time, when Tweety is under the care of Granny, Sylvester cannot successfully outwit his opponent. Deep down Sylvester is jealous of Tweety because Granny gives him more attention. Outside of Looney Tunes Tweety has starred in several roles outside of Looney Tunes. He, along with several other Looney Tunes stars, has made appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back In Action. He also starred as the main protagonist in the 2000 direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. He also appears as a "baby" version of himself in the television series Baby Looney Tunes. He's also in many Six Flags theme parks. Baby Looney Toones Tweety is a male infant Yellow Canary. He is the youngest out of the gang.Tweety is the cutest of the gang and the brainstormer when the others are out of ideas. Tweety will often translate what Taz is saying. * He is one of three babies to be voiced by Samuel Vincent, the other two being Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Quotes * "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" * "I did! I did taw a puddy tat!" * "Oh, hewwo, Puddy Tat. What you doin' up there?" * "Bad ol' puddy tat!" * "Uh oh, wecked the puddy tat. You know, I wose more puddy tats that way." ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * (singing) "I'm a tweet wittow biwd in a diwded tage; Tweety'th my name but I don't know my age. I don't have to wuwy and dat is dat; I'm tafe in hewe fwom dat ol' putty tat." * "Well, whaddya know? I got an admiwer!" * "You cwushed my wittle head!" * "My poor, wittle cwanium." * "I wonder what that puddy tat up to now?" * "Now, how do you suppose I dot my wittle self in such a pwedicament?" ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * "Uh-oh, that Puddy Tat after me adain. He mad at me. I will have to fwee for my widdle wife!" ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * "That ol' puddy tat never donna find me in here." ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * "You bad ol' puddy tat! maniacally." * "You can't catch me!" * "Take that! Bad ol' puddy tat!" Voice Actors * Mel Blanc: 1942 - 1989 * Jeff Bergman: Tiny Toon Adventures, The Looney Tunes Show, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run * Bob Bergen: Carrotblanca, Space Jam, Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, Looney Tunes: Back In Action: The Video Game * Joe Alaskey: The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, Looney Tunes: Reality Check, Taz: Wanted, Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time-Busters * Eric Goldberg: Looney Tunes: Back In Action * Billy West: Museum Scream * Samuel Vincent: Baby Looney Tunes * Greg Burson: Animaniacs * Tom Kenny: Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction * Kevin Shinick: Mad Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Flight Category:Title Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sarcasm Category:Wings Category:Musicians Category:Detective Category:Looney Tunes Category:Depowered Category:Body Alteration Category:Transformation Category:Enhanced Eating Category:Surfers Category:Champions Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Rival to the Hero